oldschoolrunescapefandomcom-20200223-history
Wilderness Agility Course
The Wilderness Agility Course (labelled on the world map as "Agility Training Area") requires level 52 agility to enter. However, if you have 47 agility, you will be able to enter the course by using a summer pie. However, for the first obstacle, you need 49 agility, thus making it a requirement to often eat summer pies, so that your agility level will not drop below 49. The course is divided into two parts: the walkway (often called "the edge") and the main course. Players who are entering the main course must balance along the walkway, giving 15 exp. The course is regarded as one of the best courses for players who have mid level Agility to gain experience, as the other best one Ape Atoll Agility Course has a higher failing rate. However, this course is quite dangerous and you may lose items if you die. Player killers often roam around the course, killing players training Agility. If you see a random player suddenly appear, especially one with a skull or familiar, the best thing to do is to immediately log off and hop just in case. Items *A slash weapon (dragon dagger (p++), dragon claws, abyssal whip, etc.) or a knife. *Two pieces of armour/clothing/item (spotted/spottier cape, dragonhide armour, boots of lightness, penance horn, etc.) *Inventory filled with a couple fast healing food (like meats), anti-poison potions and lots of lightweight food like cakes or baskets of strawberries. *Have full prayer points so you can turn on protection from magic. Another effective method is to only have two pieces of armour and a rune hatchet. You can simply make a Waka canoe and travel all the way to level 35 Wilderness and re-enter the course. With this method, you will not lose cash should you die. Transportation Players can use teleports from Ancient Magicks (Ghorrock Teleport with 96 Magic) or Lunar Spells (Ice Plateau Teleport with 89 magic) to bring themselves due west of the course. Players who do not have the Magic level to cast the spells above can pull the Ardougne teleport lever, run north to an unavoidable spider web (a knife or slash weapon is needed to proceed), head west to the north side of the Mage Arena, and then continue to the south-west, past aggressive giant bats and the occasional player killer. Once at the agility course, the player must walk carefully up the walkway at the south side of the course to enter. If this obstacle is failed, the player will fall off the walkway and into the midst of several wolves. Facilities Ground Level The table below lists all the obstacles that give experience. Note that there is no experience bonus upon completing the course if the player forgets to retry an obstacle after failing it, or completes an obstacle on the course out of order. It is notable that there are two aggressive level 25 skeletons between the log balance and the rock climb that can attack before the player finishes the log balance obstacle. They attack quickly and accurately, often hitting for small amounts of damage. They WILL attack you regardless of your level, as it is in the Wilderness. For players who wish to compare courses in Time=Experience: when successful, the course can be completed within 40 Seconds and yields approximately twice the xp/hour as the Barbarian basic agility course. At best, a player can get 50k Agility experience an hour. Considering that they complete the course in 40 seconds each time, and continuely do that for an hour straight. The maximum experience with a charged Penance horn is 100k, and with Brawling gloves (Agility), a player can get an amazing 200k experience an hour at the Wilderness Agility Course. Underground It is possible to fall on the ropeswing and log. If the players fail these obstacles, they will be placed in a small dungeon, with 4 bones spawns and several aggressive skeletons. The ladder to escape is in the north-eastern part of this dungeon. The stepping stones can be failed as well, but failing these will only send players to the side of the ladder, deducting 26.6% (rounded down) of players' remaining life points at the same time, up to a maximum of 200 life points. nl:Wilderness Agility Course fi:Wilderness Agility Course Category:Agility Category:Wilderness Category:Agility courses